


Chased and Found

by soulmateswinchesters



Series: wicked game!verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is 21, Drabble, M/M, Raised Apart, Sam is 17, Serial Killer Dean Winchester, english is not my first language please don't kill me;;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmateswinchesters/pseuds/soulmateswinchesters
Summary: "I wanted to hurt you but the victory is I could not stomach it."— Richard Silken, Crush





	Chased and Found

Dean Winchester — a twisted little soul, haunted by the memories of a life he once used to have — was becoming more and more crazy with every next year of his life; memories of happiness and sanity slowly fading into nothing.

 

He was looking for consolation in blood and death. Seducing people with that angel face of his and one hell of an attitude.

 

Looking for salvation in the way he could feel his blood pumping through his veins, trying to hear angels' singing in the screams of innocent.

 

It's the middle of the night, California's air as warm as always and he's chasing after a pretty, pretty boy with a knife in his hand — the prettiest boy he's ever seen, the night only making him look even more irresistible; running for his life, showing of those long, milky legs.

 

Surprisingly enough, when Dean finally gets to sweet, little Sammy and puts a knife to the boy's throat, he realizes that he lost this time. Looking at him through those fucking bangs, multicolor eyes are eating him alive. They're challenging him and Dean just  _knows_.

 

He's gonna keep that exquisite creature forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that it's super short;; I recently came up with an idea for a verse and I guess I just wanted to share it with the world. It's kind of my way to introduce you all to this verse. I gotta say, I was inspired by an edit that you can find on my tumblr under the tag "wicked game!verse" — and yes, it's the title of Chris Isaak's song. Just go listen to that song, it's so perfect for this verse♡  
> Like I said before, I'm really self-conscious when it comes to writing in english but I just wanted to share this story with more people and I hope that some of you will end up liking it anyway!  
> Let's say that there's more to come and I'll try to post an actual, decent fanfic in the future (a couple of them!). For now, you can always keep an eye on my tumblr and everything tagged under the verse's tag: www.tumblr.com/soulmateswinchesters


End file.
